parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Cvengros's Eighth Chug and Friends Movie
Here is Seth Cvengros's eighth full Chug and Friends Movie. Transcript Chug's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Chug's Christmas Party and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scenes open to Christmas on the Southern Pacific Railroad) *Narrator: It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Chug and Old Chuffy were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. (Chug, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, are taking several freight cars, and a caboose with Old Chuffy, Helen, and Bella following with lots of freight cars and a caboose) Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Jerome and Travis were complaining. *Jerome and Travis: It's always the same before Christmas. *Narrator: They groaned. *Jerome: We feel so full, we feel so full. *Chug: Oh, come on! *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. *Narrator: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. *Chug: It's Mrs. Cosmo! *Narrator: Whistled Chug. *Chug: Peep, peep! Happy christmas! *Narrator: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. *Chug: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Cosmo. *Narrator: He said to himself. When work was over, Chug went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. *Jeffrey: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Jeffrey: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. *Chug: Never mind that. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Chug: I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Cosmo saved us from a nasty accident? You remember when she was ill in bed and... *Dave: Yes of course. *Narrator: Interrupted Dave. *Dave: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. *Ronald: And you and Old Chuffy gave her presents. *Narrator: Ronald joined in. *Ronald: And Miss Bertha sent her to the seaside to get better. *Greg and Jona: But... *Narrator: Said the other engines. *Greg and Jona: The rest of us never thanked her properly. *Chug: Exactly. *Narrator: Said Chugg. *Chug: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. *Narrator: Everyone was getting very excited and the drivers felt sure that Miss Bertha will agree as indeed he did. The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Miss Bertha had bad news. *Miss Bertha: The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Cosmo is snowed up. Old Chuffy says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Chug. There's no party unless you do. *Narrator: Chug hated snow, but he said bravely. *Chug: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. *Miss Bertha: There's a good engine. You and Toby will manage splendidly. *Narrator: Chug charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. *Chug's Fireman: Look at that! *Narrator: Exclaimed Chug's fireman. *Chug: Peep, peep! Here we are. *Narrator: An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. *Chug: That's Terry. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: He's come to help too. *Narrator: Sure enough, Terry had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railroad line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Ronald took the tired workmen home. Terry said goodbye to Mrs. Cosmo and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The engines made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. There was no one to be seen. Chug's heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights went on. What a marvelous site awaited Mrs. Cosmo. *Miss Bertha: Well done! *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Berthat: I'm really proud of you all. *Narrator: Mrs. Cosmo especially thanked the smaller engines. *Mrs. Cosmo: Chug and Old Freddy are old friends. *Narrator: She said. *Mrs. Cosmo: And now Ronald, you are my friend too. *Narrator: Ronald was very pleased. *Ronald: Three cheers for Mrs. Cosmo! *Narrator: He called. *Ronald: Peep, peep, peep! *Narrator: They all whistled. *Engines: (singing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. *Narrator: Chug the Tender Engine and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Mrs. Cosmo could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Southern Pacific Railroad. The Deputation (George Carlin) * Narrator: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. (Scotty and Andrew, with a van coupled between their tenders, and their snowploughs in front, puff through the snow) Andrew and Scotty were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Scotty's whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backward and forward patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Andrew pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Andrew pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Jona: Help! Help! (feels stuck in the snow, while hauling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach) *Andrew: Lord's sakes, Scotty. It's Jona. Don't worry yourself, Jona. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Narrator: Jona was very grateful. (Jona's whistle blows as he returns home) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Miss Bertha was making a decision. *Scotty and Andrew: He'll send us away for sure. *Ronald: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Jeffrey: A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox. *Narrator: Grumbled Jeffrey. *Greg: That spiteful brakevan too. *Narrator: Put in Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Jona: They were splendid in the snow. *Narrator: Added Jona. *Jona: It isn't fair. *Narrator: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Ronald catches up with Dave, hauling his three coaches) Ronald decided to talk to Dave about it. *Dave: What you need. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: Is a deputation. *Narrator: He explained what that was. Ronald ran back quickly. (Ronald leaves and toots his whistle) *Ronald: Dave says we need... a depostation. *Jeffrey: Of course! *Narrator: Said Jona. *Jeffrey: The question is. *Jona: What is a desporation? *Narrator: Asked Jona. *Ronald: It's when engines tell Miss Bertha something's wrong. *Narrator: Said Ronald. *Steve: Did you say "Tell Miss Bertha?" *Narrator: Asked Steve thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Jeffrey: I propose. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: That Ronald be our uh... disputation. *Percy: What?! Me? *Narrator: Squeaked Ronald. *Ronald: No, I can't! *Jona: Rubbish, Ronald. *Narrator: Said Jona. *Jona: It's easy. *Jeffrey: That settled then. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. Poor Ronald wished it wasn't. (Ronald leaves worriedly) *Miss Bertha: Hello, Ronald. It's nice to be back. *Narrator: Ronald jumped. (Ronald backs up and bumps into some freight cars and couples up) *Ronald: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Miss Bertha: You look nervous, Ronald. What's the matter? *Ronald: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Narrator: Miss Bertha pondered. *Miss Bertha: Do you mean a deputation, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Scotty and Andrew, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Miss Bertha: Thank you, Ronald. That will do. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Miss Bertha: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Narrator: He paused impressively. *Miss Bertha: Scotty and Andrew, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Narrator: The twins were surprised. (Scotty and Andrew's whistles blow) *Scotty and Andrew: Thank you, sir. *Miss Bertha: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Scotty and Andrew: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Narrator: Miss Bertha smiled. *Miss Bertha: It means... *Narrator: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) Chug and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the Island of Sodor. (Chug puffs along his branchline, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach) All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Topham Hatt wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. (Greg speeds through, hauling seven freight cars and caboose, past Ronald, while Jeffrey passes by, hauling his green and white coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach) Miss Berthawas now waiting impatiently for Chug. (Chug arrives with a flatcar and caboose) *Miss Bertha: Quickly now. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Chug. Steve can look after Jerome and Travis until you get back. *Chug: Will we be able to sing carols too? *Narrator: Asked Chug. *Miss Bertha: We'll see. *Narrator: Promised Sir Miss Bertha. *Chug: It would be nice to sing carols again. (as Dave goes by, hauling three five coaches, Chug sets off, passing Steve, who looks after his three coaches) *Narrator: Sighed Chug as he set off on his important mission. Chug collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. (Chug crashes into some large snowdrifts and gets buried under the snow, which covers him up) *Chug: I musn't be late. *Narrator: He thought. *Chug: Sir Topham Hatt is relying on me. *Narrator: Whistling bravely, Chug tried to move. But he couldn't. There was worse to come. Poor Chug was snowed under. Meanwhile the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Chug for being late. (as a freight train goes by, Jona, Jeffrey, Scotty, and Andrew are arguing about Chug) *Miss Bertha: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Silence! *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: We know that Chug collected the tree and left the works safely, but now the snow has brought all the telephone lines down. We must assume that Chug is stranded somewhere near Dave's staiton. *Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Chug and cold but confident the twins set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. (Scotty and Andrew set off to the rescue with Dave and Greg with a van coupled between their tenders following) *Chug: Help! *Scotty: Hush! *Narrator: Said Scotty. *Scotty: I can hear something. *Andrew: Probally the wind. *Narrator: Said Andrew. *Chug: Help! *Scotty: No listen. *Narrator: Insisted Scotty. *Chug: Over here! *Andrew: Oh, it's Chug. Come on the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. *Narrator: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Chug's driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Chug and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Miss Bertha greeted them warmly. (Scotty, Andrew, Chug, Dave, and Greg return home with the Christmas Tree) *Miss Bertha: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. *Narrator: At the big station, all was soon ready. (the engines obey and head toward the big station) *Miss Bertha: One, two, three! *Narrator: Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. *Miss Bertha: Ladies and gentlemen and children, I give you three cheers for Chug the Tender Engine and all his friends who had made this occasion possible. *Narrator: Suddenly there was a strange whirring sound. Ronald and Old Chuffy smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Haday the Helicopter touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Santa Claus. Everyone cheered and the party began. *Chug: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Narrator: Whispered Thomas to Ronald. *Chug: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Holiday, Ronald. Happy Holiday, everyone. A Scarf for Ronald (George Carlin) *Narrator: It was a cold winter's morning on the The Southern Pacific Railroad. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Chug and Ronald were cold and cross. *Chug: All I want is a warm boiler. *Narrator: Huffed﻿ Chug. *Chug: Firelighter knows that. He's late. *Ronald: He's not late. *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Ronald: This weather woke us up early. *Narrator: Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow toward Chug. Then they swooshed round Ronald too. *Ronald: Why don't we talk about something else? *Narrator: Shivered Ronald. *Chug: Yes. *Narrator: Replied Chug. *Chug: Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. *Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. *Chug: And firefighters. *Narrator: Muttered Chug. *Ronald: (gets an idea when he dreams of himself wearing a scarf) Scraves! *Narrator: Continued Ronald. *Chug: Scraves?! *Narrator: Laughed Chug. *Chug: That's what you need, Ronald. A woolly scarf round your funnel. *Narrator: Chug was only teasing, but Ronald thought happily about scraves until the firelighter came. Miss Bertha was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. She was looking foward to taking some important visitors on a tour of the railroad, and had pressed her special skirt. *Miss Bertha: I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken. *Narrator: She said to her husband. Then she set off to catch his train. (Ronald puffs along, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose) Ronald was now working hard. His fire was burning nicely, and since he had plenty of steam, he still thought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. *Ronald: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! (arrives alongside Jona) *Jona: Rubbish Ronald! Engines don't wear scarves. *Narrator: Said Jona. *Ronald: Engines with proper funnels do. You've only got a huge lamp. *Narrator: Before Jeffrey could answer, Ronald puffed away. (Ronald departs) Jona snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. *Jona: Oh? Hmm... (shrugs) Oh well. (puffs off to Danville station to collect his train) It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. (at Danville station, Jonah couples his tender up to his green and yellow coach and three tan coaches) Miss Bertha was waiting on the platform for her skirt. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. (Ronald rolls toward the coaches, but collides into the luggage trolley, and gets covered in jam, only to have some trousers tied round his funnel, while a tophat hangs on his lamp iron) Ronald was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Ronald wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Ronald gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere. *Ronald: OH! *Narrator: Groaned Ronald. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Ronald's face. A floppy hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a ruined skirt coiled lovingly round his funnel. *Ronald: What the--? Oh my. *Jona: I knew he was going to do that, and now Miss Bertha is going to kill him. *Narrator: Everyone was very angry. Miss Bertha seized the floppy hat. *Miss Bertha: Mine! Look at this mess. Well, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, your Ladyship. I am, your Ladyship. I'm really sorry. *Miss Bertha: My best skirt too. *Ronald Yes sir. Please sir. *Miss Bertha: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. *Narrator: Ronald went off to the yard. (Ronald puffs away and meets Greg, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) He felt very silly. On the way he met Greg. *Greg: Hello Ronald. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! (puffs away to tell Jona the news) *Narrator: And he puffed off to tell Jona the news. *Ronald: (sticks his tongue and tastes the jam) Mmm... This tastes really good. (licks the whole jam of himself and the ruined skirt) That tastes good. (takes the skirt to Miss Bertha) *Miss Bertha: Oh, so, you've tasted the jam, and ate it, eh? I guess that tastes very good and you've even brought my skirt, huh? Thank you. *Ronald: You're welcome. (puffs away) *NArrator: That evening, Chug and Ronald were resting in the shed. *Chug: Firelighter's promised to come early tomorrow. *Narrator: Said Chug. Jona arrived. He'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Ronald too. (Jona arrives) *Jona: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. And I see that you've tasted the jam and ate it, eh, Ronald? *Ronald: Yes, that is correct. *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Ronald: After all, engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! Millay (George Carlin) *Narrator: Millay is a diesel engine who works at the quarry company shunting freight cars in their sidings. She has six small wheels hidden by sideplates, not like Old Chuffy's. Millay is young and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things too and began putting Old Chuffy's cars in different places every day. (Millay pulls and pushes lots of freight cars in the yard, which makes Old Chuffy cross) This made Old Chuffy cross. *Old Chuffy: Freight cars... *Narrator: He grumbled. *Old Chuffy: ...should be where you want them when you want them. *Millay: Fiddlesticks! *Narrator: Said Millay and flounced away. At last, Old Chuffy lost patience. (Millay leaves crossily) *Old Chuffy: I can't waste time playing "Hunt The Cars" with you. Take them yourself. (Old Chuffy scolds away with Helen, Bella, and Edwina, three boxcars, and a caboose) *Narrator: Millay was pleased. Taking cars made her feel important. At the station, Georail oiled up to her. (Georail oils up, hauling eleven freight cars) *Millay: Old Chuffy's an old fusspot. *Narrator: She complained. Georail sense trouble and was delighted. *Millay: Old Chuffy says only steam engines can manage freight cars. *Narrator: Continued Millay. *Georail: How observe. *Narrator: Squirmed Georail. *Georail: Depend upon it, Georail. Anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better. (Georail leaves) *Narrator: Georail knew nothing about cars, but Millay didn't realize this. Old Chuffy's line crosses the main road behind the station, and for a short way follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the mud rock-hard and very slippery. Old Chuffy stops before reaching the lane. (Old Chuffy arrives with Helen, Bella, and Edwina, and nine freight cars, and a caboose) His fireman halts the traffic at the level crossing and then he sets off again. (the traffic gets stopped while Old Chuffy, his two coaches, his boxcar, nine freight cars, and caboose) By using the heavy cars to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty rails and the lane and across the road. It is the only thing safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Old Chuffy and Millay and told her just what to do. *Millay: I can manage, thank you. *Narrator: She replied. *Millay: I'm not an old fusspot like you. *Narrator: (Millay takes nine freight cars and a caboose down toward the lane and stops in the wrong place) The freight cars were tired of being pushed around by Millay. *Freight Cars: It's slippery. *Narrator: They whispered. *Freight Cars: Let's push her around instead. On, on, on! *Narrator: They yelled. Millay took no notice. Instead, she brought the cars carefully down the lane and stopped at the level crossing. (Terry and Garry arrive) All traffic halted. *Mavis: One of the headlamp for fusspot Old Chuffy. *Narrator: Chortled MMillay. But Mavis had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of taking Old Chuffy's advice, she had given the cars the chance they wanted. *Freight Cars: Hold back! Hold back! *Narrator: They cried. *Millay: Grrrr up! *Narrator: Ordered Millay. The cars just laughed and her wheels spun headlessly. Workmen sanded the rails and dig away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient. (Old Chuffy struggles to get up the hill, but ends up staying in the wrong place, and thinks helplessly) *Millay: Grrrr agh! *Narrator: Wailed Millay. Old Chuffy was in the yard when he heard the news. *Old Chuffy: I warned her. *Narrator: He fumed. *Old Chuffy's Driver: She's young yet. *Narrator: Soothed his driver. *Old Chuffy's Driver: And... *Old Chuffy: She can manage her cars herself. *Narrator: Interrupted Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy's Driver: They're your cars really. *Narrator: His driver replied. *Old Chuffy's Driver: Mavis is suppose to stay at the quarry if Miss Bertha finds out. *Old Chuffy: Mmmm, yes. *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy thoughtfully. He and his driver agreed that would be best to help Millay after all. (Old Chuffy sets off to find Millay) An angry farmer was telling Millay just what she could do with her train. *Old Chuffy: Having trouble, Millay? *Narrator: Chortled Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: I am surprised. *Millay: Grrrr osh! *Narrator: Said Mavis. (Old Chuffy couples up in front of Millay and the cars and starts to push them back up) With much puffing and wheels slipped, Old Chuffy pushed Millay and the freight cars back. The hard work made his fire burn fiercely, and his fireman spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. (Old Chuffy finally saves Millay) At last they finished. *Old Chuffy: Goodbye! *Narrator: Called Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: You'll managed now, I expect. *Narrator: Mavis didn't answer. (Millay shunts the freight cars in the shed and leaves them behind and scuttles to the shed) She took the cars to the sheds, and scuttled home to the quarry as quickly as she could. Chug and Ronald's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Narrator: If someday you should see Chug the Tender Engine puffing happily along the line, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of the Island of Sodor. One December morning, Thomas whistled to all his friends. (Chug chuffs over the valley, hauling Jerome, Travis, his special coach, and caboose, before Garry arrives) *Chug: It's nearly Christmas and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels. (Thomas puffs away, hauling seven freight cars like a coal car, a fish van, boxcar, a slate car, a china clay, a tar wagon, a cattle car, and a caboose) *Narrator: But then, an early snowstorm came. The island was covered with thick snow. The engines found work difficult. (the engines are trying to pull some wagons out of the snow, but aren't succeeding, and are plowing through the snow) Some had to help clear snow from the track and workmen halfed away at the frozen banks of ice. Chug and Ronald were collecting important mail for Christmas. *Chug: Driver says there's of mail for the village. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: I'll need an extra car for it all. *Narrator: Ronald was feeling left out. *Ronald: (in Crash Bandicoot's sigh) Oh... It's not fair, you're not leaving any mail for me. *Narrator: But Percy's chance had come. *Chug's Driver: There's been a change of plan. *Narrator: Said Chug's driver. *Chug's Driver: Miss Bertha needs us at the big station. Ronald, you are to take Chug's train to the village. *Narrator: Ronald was delighted, but Chug was sad. *Chug: I won't be able to say happy Christmas to all my friends. *Ronald: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Ronald kindly. *Ronald: I'll do it for you. *Chug: It's not the same. *Narrator: Sighed Chug. (Chug puffs away, while Ronald takes Chug's mail cars toward the village, but stops) Ronald was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly... *Ronald's Driver: What's that? *Narrator: Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the line. He was holding a red light. *Fogman: The village is cut off by the snow. *Narrator: He shouted. *Fogman: We need snowplows, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your cars on the sidings and go back quickly. (Ronald obeys and leaves his mail cars in a siding and hurries to an airfield to wake Haday up) *Narrator: Ronald was soon steaming to Harold's airfield. *Ronald: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Whistled Ronald. *Ronald: Wake up, lazy-wings, the mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded. *Haday: With so. *Narrator: Replied Haday. *Haday: I like an emergency to keep me warm. (wakes up and starts flying) *Narrator: And he buzzed away. *Ronald: Now. *Narrator: Sighed Ronald. *Ronald: What's next? *Narrator: Suddenly, there was Chug with Terry the Tractor and the works train. (Chug, Terry, and the works train travel toward the village with Ronald following) *Chug: Come on, Ronald. *Narrator: Whistled Chug. *Chug: Follow me. *Narrator: The two engines battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Harold was already there busily dropping food to people and animals. Terry quickly got to work. *Terry: Lovely stuff. *Narrator: He said as he pushed the snow aside. *Villagers: Well done, Ronald. Well done, Chug. *Narrator: Cheered the villagers. *Villagers: You're the best Santa Claus this village has ever had! *Ronald: What's a Santa Claus? *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Chug: Santa Claus is someone who drops presents down chimneys at Christmas time. *Narrator: Percy looked at his funnel. *Ronald: I wonder if... *Chug: No! *Narrator: Laughed Chug. *Chug: Chimneys, Ronald, not funnels. Which reminds me, your mail train is still back at the siding isn't it? *Narrator: Ronald hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Old Chuffy arrived with Helen (Percy hurries back to fetch the mail train, while Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive to see Thomas) *Toby: We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers. *Narrator: He whistled. That night all the engines had gone back to the sheds, except Toby. The villagers had made a plan to thank the engines. They loaded paint pots and parcels into Helen and then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the engines were fast asleep in the sheds as Old Chuffy ran silently into the yard. (Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina run along toward the Southern Pacific sheds) He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the engines woke the next morning they could not believe their eyes. The sheds had been repainted and decorated. The engines whistled in delight and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Christmas. Category:Seth Cvengros